The A Bomb
by iluvkeeganallenpll
Summary: Ali was never dead, but A still exists with a team that is super powerful, A will try and wreck Ali and her crew's lives. Will they find out who it is, in time?


**Author's Note: **This fanfiction is about all the PLL's lives, even Ali. Alison DiLaurentis never died, but A is still around, with a team. Ali may be A's number one target. Everyone's point of view is expressed. Also, Courtney, Ali's twin, doesn't exist. Please, please, please comment on what you think and things you wanna see in upcoming chapters and I will try to work them in!

**Ali**

I woke up to the same old room, white walls with pink zebra stripes. I rolled over and found Mooch, my teacup poodle, curled up on his hot pink thousand dollar Gucci dog bed. Here in Rosewood, Pennsylvania, money comes easily. Everyone pays crews to come manicure their lawn, girls get diamond drop earring for their first dance, and every house is a mansion with an indoor and outdoor pool.

My parents and brother came bursting in, my mom holding a cupcake with a single candle. They started singing Happy Birthday.

"…Birthday to you!" Their tone wasn't that bad, actually. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart. Make a wish." _I wish A would leave us all the hell alone. _I blew out the flame and a line of smoke floated above.

"Happy Birthday, Ali, we have some things for you when you come down stairs, take your time." My dad was shaking his head.

"I can't believe my little sis is turning 16, you can drive me around now," Jason grinned at me. In Rosewood, you can get your learner's permit at 15 and a half and your license a day before your sixteenth birthday, so you can drive.

This morning I set my alarm an hour earlier so I could enjoy the sweet life of being 16. It doesn't feel any different, yet. My sweet sixteen is tonight at the newest, coolest Rosewood club, The Mixer. I invited 116 people, I needed at least 100, but the 16 part was just for fun.

I couldn't wait to see what my presents were, so I threw on my brand new, cherry red, 6 inch Michael Kors pumps and Louis Vuitton white silk wraparound dress, which was also new. Finally, I walked over to my closet. In a clothing bag hanging on the top rack was my Marc Jacobs black leather jacket that I bought at the King James mall yesterday. Just recently Rosewood Day took its uniform code away, thank God, because this Birthday outfit cost me $2,000. In my bathroom, I pulled out my make-up bag. Inside was a sea of MAC cosmetics and Chanel perfume. My favorite was Chanel no.5. It had its own shelf in my closet because it was super expensive; of course, I bought the biggest bottle I could find, which was $650 for 16oz. I lightly misted my body, careful not to stain my outfit. Then, it was time to do my make-up. First, I put concealer on to cover up a birthmark on my chin. Next, I lightly powdered my face with bronzer powder; your skin needs to glow, right? I pulled out my eyelash curler and started to curl them. Vivid black lash extending mascara looked great with this outfit, along with winged black eye liner. The eyeshadow I put on was a really faint gold that you could barely see. All I had left to put on was my rosy pink lipstick. _Where is it? Shit, I can't find it! _I finally found it under my book, thank God! I decided lip liner was too much so I moved on to hair. I chose the largest barrel to my $300 Amika interchangeable curling iron, deciding to have soft waves. A little bit of hairspray and I walked down stairs. Jason and my parents were in the living room, Jason on the couch and my parents on the love seat. I walked over and claimed my baby pink lounge chair.

"Here honey," my mom handed me her card.

*FRONT*

Daughter,

I remember all the magical times,

The life-changing moments,

The laughs we shared,

And all the times to come.

*INSIDE*

Dear Ali,

I can't believe our little girl is turning sixteen, you grow up so fast. We look forward to spending the years ahead with you and I hope you will always stay our little girl. You will always be a princess to us. I hope you enjoy this and use it well.

We Love You,

Mom and Dad

Xoxoxoxoxo

Slipped inside was a new credit card.

My mom handed me my phone, "check your balance, sweetie." I pulled it up on my phone and my jaw dropped, Your Balance: $50,000. This is a brand new credit card.

I ran over and hugged my parents, "oh my God, thank you sooo much."

"After Jason gives you his card and present, we'll give you ours."

"Here Ali."

I ripped open the card.

*FRONT*

Friends May Come and Go

But Brothers and Sisters are for Life

We Have that Kind of Bond, Stronger than Life.

*INSIDE*

Ali,

I hope this card is true, you're the best sister I could ever dream of, one and only. I hope we stay this way for life because I'd hate to lose you over one stupid fight, promise me we'll let nothing get in our way.

I Really and Truly Mean It,

Jason

I looked up and smiled, "I promise."

"Ali, I meant every word I said in the card, which is why I saved up money for this past year to buy you this," he threw me keys to a car. Jason drove a 2014 cherry red Mustang GT.

I almost fainted when I saw the logo, Mustangs weren't rare in Rosewood, but Porsche's weren't common. Not everyone's family makes as much as Ali's. "It's a 2014 Porsche Boxster, go check it out." I ran out the front door, in the driveway was a black Porsche convertible. It had two seats, black leather interior, and a black cover.

I ran over to Jason, "Oh my God, thank you sooo much Jason!" "You're welcome, I love you Ali." "I love you, too."

"Ali, come inside, we have some things for you." Alison DiLaurentis was a smart girl, straight A student. "First, we have this," they handed me a large envelope with ribbon around it. I gently pulled the ribbon off. Inside the envelope were a stack of papers and three envelopes, they were labeled: Tuition, Applications and Extras. It was college stuff. The applications were for Harvard, Yale, Princeton, UPenn, Dartmouth, Cornell, Brown, Columbia, Sarah Lawrence and the most expensive, Stanford. In the tuition envelope was $400,000. In the application envelope was $1,500. And lastly, in the extras envelope was $50,000.

"Ali, this is a lot of money and you need to take it seriously. College is a big deal and we support you all the way, just ask Jason." Jason was going to college this fall, to Yale. I can't believe I got all this money from my parents. "Thank you," I gushed and ran over and hugged them.

"This next one is just from me," my mother smiled sweetly at me and handed me a medium sized box. I softly opened the box and found a gold diamond necklace, ring, tennis bracelet, and earring set. "The jewelry is 24 karat gold and has 25 carat diamonds."

"Thank you mommy!" I was squealing with delight and tripping over my feet as I ran to her.

"You'll get my personal gift tonight at dinner." We were eating out tonight.

"Well, I gotta get to school in my brand new car! Thank you so much Jason!" I walked over to the table by the door to retrieve my, once again, brand new purse. It was a diamond Ginza Tanaka, I've saved one million dollars my whole life to buy this purse for my sixteenth Birthday, and my parents matched it so I could buy the $1.9 million purse. Ali's family was definitely the richest in Rosewood; they make at least twenty million a year.

Inside was my $40,000 Louis Vuitton wallet, which had all my credit and debit cards, including the new one, my iPhone 5 with a gold, diamond encrusted case, my iPod touch 5th generation, with the exact same case, except in silver, and finally, my grandmother's locket with a picture of us inside the heart-shaped frame.

I flew out the door and unlocked _my _Porsche; I can't believe it's actually mine! I also can't believe it came from Jason and not Mom and Dad; it was a $70,000 car. Wait until you see the reactions I get when I drive into Rosewood Day's parking lot. _A 16 year old driving a brand new Porsche! _I took a deep breath and drove in.


End file.
